


Birds of a feather

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: ALSO MYSTERY ROOM SPOILERS, AU, Alfendi is here, Alfendi was adopted, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Descole has seen some shit, Descole is hot, Desmond is a good bean, I think I have a problem, be careful, desmond is a professor, headcannon, i feel bad for him, like huge, like really hot, this is what I think would happen, why does Layton keep picking kids off the side of the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: If Alfendi Layton met Desmond Sycamore
Series: Random One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 4





	Birds of a feather

Desmond was sitting in his office at Gressenheller University. He had become a professor after the downfall of Targent, and was making something of a name for himself as a funny yet strict teacher. He was not expecting to be interrupted while grading papers, so when he heard a knock on his office door, he jumped. Composing himself, he opened the door.

In came… Desmond was sure he’d seen the man before in the papers. Something about… a murder, or a fake-out murder. Regardless, Desmond was Surprised to see this man in his office.

“Might I ask,” Desmond said with a slight smirk, “What the great Alfendi Layton is doing in my office?”

“You may,” the man said with a sigh. “Honestly I Don't know why I’m here. I certainly didn’t want to meet you in  _ this  _ state… but where are my manners. My name is Alfendi Layton. I am Hershel Layton’s son.”

“Not biologically, of course,” Desmond said with a laugh. “You wouldn’t be the first person my overzealous brother just up and adopted. I am Desmond Sycamore. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

They shook hands, and then Desmond sat back down.

“Now, I’m not good at subtlety, so I’m just going to cut to the chase,” Desmond said. “I know deception when I see it. Would you be kind enough to show who your true self is?”

“Talk of the devil,” Alfendi said, his hair going into his face, and his demeanor becoming more menacing, “And he shall appear. You see, the reason I sought you out is because I admire the things you’ve done. I know your secret, as well.”

“Ah,” Desmond said. “I might as well… get comfortable.” And with that, Desmond did his signature Theatrical transition into Jean Descole. “Here we are, two men with alter egos. You’d said you admired my accomplishments. Well, there was a lot of sacrifice for them.”

“I get it,” Alfendi said, clearly trying hard to suppress his calmer side. “We’ve both had traumatic events in our lives. For me, it was almost dying, for you, I suppose it was different.”

“Well,” descole said with a grin, “where do I start? With my parents’ abduction, my name change, my first run in with Targent, the murder of my wife, or the time I died?”

“Holy crap you’ve lost a lot,” Alfendi said in his calmer persona. “That’s… wow. I should probably get going-”

“We’ve just gotten started, Alfendi,” Descole said. “Perhaps you could stay a bit longer. I know you have a flair for the dramatic.”

“I’m sure you’re mistaken, Sir,” Alfendi said. He was his boring, plain persona, and descole doesn’t like plain.

“We’re birds of a feather,” Descole said, standing up and placing a gloved hand on Alfendi’s shoulder, “You and I. Both went through serious tragedies which caused us to drastically change. Two sides of the same coin. Tragedy seems to run in the family.”

“You’ve got that right,” said Alfendi, switching to his other persona. “Although you did almost kill my adoptive father… several times… I must admit your methods are far more grandiose than any I’ve come across.”

“That’s showbiz for you,” Descole said with a laugh. “Drama, passion, and just a hint of tragedy.”

“I think we could be good friends,” Alfendi said with a slightly twisted-seeming smirk, “Don’t you?” And the red-haired man held out his hand.

“I’d be inclined to agree,” Descole said, taking the outstretched hand. The two men shook.

And thus was the beginning of a strong and magnificent friendship.


End file.
